


shinigami academy: a life

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for him, Shunsui was a very perceptive drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinigami academy: a life

**Author's Note:**

>  For [](http://ravens-rising.livejournal.com/profile)[**ravens_rising**](http://ravens-rising.livejournal.com/)'s request "first kiss". Title modified from the September 6, 2005 prompt "Hogwarts: A Life" for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**. I read in SOULs that the Shinoureijutsuin used to be called the Shinigami Academy, and since they were part of the first graduating class, I assume that's what it was called while they attended.

Shunsui was more than a little drunk, though admirably he was walking upright without even a hint of a wobble. No, it was his obnoxious singing throughout the hallways that gave him away. Luckily, the same singing gave Ukitake some notice that he would soon be barging into their room.

He didn't think for very long on how Shunsui got himself invited to a sixth-year party or why he returned from said party without a pretty girl or two on his arm. He had more important things to worry about, like the exam they had first thing in the morning. He didn't hesitate to point this out to his giggling roommate.

"Kidou be damned, 'shiro you could run circles around the teachers! You never have any fuuunn~" he wheedled, collapsing onto the bed. Ukitake's bed. "Come out with me, the night's still young!"

Ukitake wasn't about to criticize his friend's lifestyle choices as long as he didn't puke on the carpet again. That said, Shunsui was testing his patience, making dramatic entrances like this one a few times a week. He schooled his expression and replied calmly.

"Kidou is fun," he said simply before turning back to his work. "But if you want to go back, don't let me stop you. Just bring your key because I'm locking up once I turn in for the night."

"Come on," he repeated, seemingly deaf to reason. "People are gonna wonder why you spend so much time cooped up in your room!" Here, Ukitake coughed pointedly. "Oh, don't give me that. You're not dead yet! Besides, that should be even more reason to enjoy life's finer pleasures." When Ukitake didn't respond, he continued. "Like alcohol. And women. You know, you don't have to be embarrassed if you're still a virgin."

Ukitake barely stiffened, but nonchalantly flipped through the pages of his textbook, scribbling notes in the margins. His momentary lapse didn't escape Shunsui's notice. "You are!" he sounded gleeful.

Ukitake snapped his book shut, stood up, and strode over to where Shunsui sprawled over his bed. For a moment, his frustration at having to endure Shunsui's constant pestering got the better of him. He kissed him, full on the mouth, and Shunsui went slack-jawed from the shock. His breath reeked of alcohol, Ukitake noted, but his eyes were surprisingly clear.

"You finally shut up," Ukitake said, irritation quickly replaced by embarrassment. "Well," he cleared his throat nervously. "That's good, then."

When Shunsui found his voice, he lost no time in asking slyly "you've never kissed anyone before, have you?" with a devious smile spreading over his face.  



End file.
